Party at Joe's
by THEdragon-of-rainbows
Summary: The Musician from the Blue Mountains is going to perform songs with a band for Joe the E.T.'s birthday... But he mysteriously falls ill after a party. Guarranteed to be at least 25% medically accurate. Takes place after Rayman 1.


**Well hello there! Before you read this fanfic, I'd just like to point out some things. This fanfic takes place in the world of Rayman 1, where everyone is limbless and there are no lums, glutes, pirates and whatnot. I had to make up names for the Musician and his wife, they may not be the most fitting names but they were the best I could come up with. Yes, there is an OC, but I promise she's not an angsty, story-hogging self-insert.**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly going down, and the party on the seashore outside Joe's lunch bar was still as exciting as it was when it started. Lights, banners and streamers covered the usually small and easy-to-miss diner. People had come from all around the valley to the seaside bar outside the Caves of Skops to celebrate the birthday of the friendly green extra-terrestrial who had arrived in the area a few years ago. Joe was turning 132 years old, in his species' years, but to everyone else he was just turning 21. Rayman, being the world's hero, was actually sort of glad to not be the center of attention for once. Most of Joe's friends were over talking to him, giving him colourfully wrapped gifts or taking food and drinks from the appropriately named 'food and drinks table'. Rayman was standing alone, leaning against the side of the giant-seashell-like diner, fiddling with some odd looking toy he found washed up on the shore outside his home earlier that day. After cleaning it a bit, he had messed with the buttons on it for hours, trying to figure out what it did. The cheap-looking toy was a small somewhat transparent and plastic-looking sphere with a few buttons and lights sticking out of it. Inside the sphere, the little circuits and batteries were visible. Ignoring most of the noise and chatter around him, Rayman frowned and stared closely at the toy, watching its coloured lights faintly blink on and off whenever he pressed a button on it. It was really no wonder someone had thrown it into the ocean, it was pretty useless and the batteries were dying.<p>

"Come on, do something cool!" Rayman mumbled, shaking the orb a few times and hitting it against a rock in the sand. Whatever the toy was made of, it probably wasn't plastic because it was barely scratched when it was hit against the rock. Instead, the lights flickered just a little brighter than usual.

"Ah, who am I kidding, it probably just came with some kid's fast food meal." Rayman said to himself, tossing the sphere into the air a few times, higher and higher each time. Then the hero remembered he had left his present for Joe on the boat he arrived in, causing him to lose his train of thought for a moment, fumbling and failing to catch the weird-looking toy. It landed in a nearby bowl of fruit punch with a subtle 'plop', which no-one heard. Rayman was about to retrieve it, when Betilla happened to appear right next to Rayman all of a sudden, startling him.

"What did you get Joe for his birthday, Rayman?" the fairy asked in a gentle tone, with a somewhat clueless-looking cheerful expression.

"Uh..." Rayman replied, opening his mouth to continue talking but not knowing what to say. "I, uhm ...Be right back!" With that, he turned and ran off away from the party.

"Wait! Joe's about to make an announcement and you should probably listen to it!" Betilla called out, pointing to the small crowd forming around the extra-terrestrial. It was too late; Rayman was quickly making his way over to a boat tied to a distant jetty. "Oh well, someone will fill him in on what's going on, I'm sure."

Rayman jumped onto the hideous-looking lavender motorboat- the same one he and the Magician's cousin, Andrew, arrived at Joe's party in- and grabbed a red bicycle by the handlebars. Betilla watched from a distance as he struggled to pull it onto the long, wooden jetty. Moving as quickly as he could, Rayman pushed the bike back up the jetty and onto the shore, slowing down a bit as he pushed it through the soft beach sand.

"Joe! Joe!" Rayman called out, as the crowd around the green-skinned alien began to separate and people went back to chatting with each other and pouring drinks. "Happy birthday!"

Joe's surprised expression turned to a smile and a laugh as he was handed the red bicycle.

"Thanks Rayman! I've always wanted a... One of these!" Joe chuckled. He had actually never seen a bicycle before since travelling to the planet and had no idea what the odd two-wheeled contraption was supposed to be.

"I bought a red one because red goes faster!" Rayman explained enthusiastically, patting the bike's handlebars proudly. "I don't think it'll go very fast across the sand, though."

"I don't think the colour makes it go faster." Betilla interrupted softly.

"...Once again, thanks buddy!" Joe said, ringing the bell on the bicycle. "Now, who wants to see me cut the CAKE?"

Rayman backed away a little as a crowd began to form again. He felt pleased with his birthday gift, which he was convinced was probably the best one so far. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Rayman, what do you think of it?" The voice called out. Rayman turned around and almost instantly recognized the bearded hippie- It was Oliver, the musician from Mr. Stone's Peaks.

"Think of what?" Rayman replied, a little confused. "You mean the party? It's great!"

"Nah, the musical performance idea!" the musician replied, holding tightly onto his glass of fruit punch with excitement. "Didn't you hear Joe announce that me and a few of my friends were going to hold a free gig here in a few nights?"

"I was, uh, in the bathroom." Rayman replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sounds great! Care to go into deeeeetail?"

"We have a bass player, a pianist, a couple of violinists, and a fairy who plays the drums more hardcore than I would have guessed." The musician explained. He then drank his glass of punch in a few big, swift gulps. "We thought it would be nice to play a few songs here for Joe's birthday, to get more people to come to his diner. We've been planning for months now! It's only four nights away now."

"Like I said, sounds great! I'll be there for sure!" Rayman said, nodding.

The musician didn't hear Rayman's reply because he was too busy chasing after his child, who suddenly wanted to run into water and play in the ocean. The purple-haired toddler ended up tripping over and landing face-first in the sand, right before a small wave came in and left both the musician and the child dripping with seawater. Rayman would have found it sad if it weren't so hilarious.

As the party went on later into the night, things began to slow down, and the guests said their goodbyes one by one. Soon, only Rayman, Betilla, the Magician and Joe were left. After playing one last game of 'throw the corn chips onto the roof', a game Joe insisted was a birthday tradition on his home planet, Betilla decided that perhaps it was time for the party to end. While Betilla and the Magician said one last happy birthday to the extra-terrestrial, Rayman remembered dropping the odd-looking orb-shaped toy into the fruit punch bowl. When he checked, it was not there. There was just a small amount of punch left in the bowl, slowly going warm under the coloured party lights.

"Darn, someone must've taken it." Rayman thought to himself, shrugging. "Doesn't matter."

"Hey Rayman, he told you about the concert, didn't he?" Joe asked from behind Rayman.

"The musician? Yeah, he did!" Rayman replied, trying not to look like he was just inspecting the near-empty punch bowl. "I'll be there! Can't wait!"

Then, everyone went home- It took longer for Rayman because Andrew took the boat home and left Rayman behind- and slept rather peacefully. It was certainly a good party, and a good night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, despite the previous night's party, Rayman woke up as early as usual. But then again, in such an innocent and fairytale-like environment, the parties don't really get that wild. There was no rush to get out of bed that day, but Rayman, being Rayman, liked to start the day bright and early and would sometimes end up being a nuisance to those who would rather sleep in. But Rayman saved the world so they couldn't complain. He left his house, which was located right on the peaceful seashore outside the Pink Plant Woods, and walked into the forest. Weaving his way around trees, vines and overgrown flowers, Rayman heard the leaves rustling in the trees and bushes every so often.<p>

"Don't bother, you don't frighten me anymore!" Rayman called out with a laugh.

Suddenly, Tarayzan dropped down right in front of him, hanging from a vine. Rayman didn't flinch.

"Hi Rayman! Why did you get Joe a bike for his birthday? Joe can't ride a bike!" Tarayzan asked, swinging back and forth on the vine.

"Hi Tarayzan! Where you even at the party? I didn't see you there!" Rayman replied in the same tone, before continuing his walk to the Magician's cottage.

"Of course I was!" Tarayzan replied, jumping down onto the ground and following Rayman. "I was up in the tree next to the lunch bar, watching everyone."

"That's a little creepy, don't you think?" Rayman laughed, with a slightly creeped-out expression. "Anyway, if you think the bike was such a bad idea, then what did YOU get Joe for his birthday?"

"I never said the bike was that bad." Tarayzan replied with a laugh, rolling his eyes. "I bought him some blue chairs for his lunch bar. Blue goes faster."

"No, RED goes faster!" Rayman replied defensively, slightly shocked. "Everyone knows red goes faster th- ...Tarayzan, why would the chairs need to go faster?"

Tarayzan shrugged. "Also, I saw you drop that goofy looking plastic toy into the punch."

"Uh-huh... And you took it didn't you?" Rayman said, giving Tarayzan and intense yet humorous look as they walked through the forest and came to a clearing on a hill. "It wasn't there when I went to leave."

"Nope, I didn't take it." Tarayzan chuckled, watching Rayman walk over to the Magician's cottage. "But I-"

Suddenly, the door of the cottage slammed open and the Magician ran out dramatically, almost scaring the non-existent pants off Rayman.

"Oh Rayman, I was hoping you'd come by soon!" The Magician said, sounding slightly worried. Tarayzan rolled his eyes and jumped back into the forest, yodeling loudly.

"Woah, I thought you of all people would be sleeping in! I came over to wake you up!" Rayman said, blinking with surprise. "What's wrong, do I need to SAAAAVVVE the WOOOORRLLDuh again?"

The Magician shook his head sadly and straightened his top-hat. "It's the musician from the Blue Mountains..."

"Oh no, he wasn't attacked by stone dogs on his way back home, was he?" Rayman interrupted in a shocked tone.

"No, he's alive, but he's fallen ill." The Magician replied, gazing up at the distant mountains. "He passed the news onto Joe just a few hours ago; then Joe told me and told me to tell you. He also told me to tell you to tell Betilla and some other people but I already told Betilla. I forgot who the other people you were supposed to tell were but I don't think it matters."

"Argh, his concert is in a few days!" Rayman gasped, putting his hands on his head in shock and pulling his golden-blonde hair anxiously. "We need to go visit and see what's wrong so we can make him better!"

"Well, we don't necessarily HAVE to, I'm sure his wife called a doctor and- Uh, Rayman?" Before the Magician could finish his sentence, Rayman had run off into the forest, presumably on his way to the Blue Mountains.

* * *

><p>It took Rayman a few hours to travel to the Blue Mountains on foot. Luckily he managed to find a shortcut around Band Land or it probably would've taken all day.<p>

"Why do they have to live right up around Mr. Stone's Peaks?" Rayman sighed as he made his way up the mountain, just passing the Hard Rocks.

When he finally made it to little round orange house, he stopped and took notice of the red bicycle outside next to the door. Rayman walked up to the wooden door on the musician's house and was about to knock when the door suddenly swung open. A lady with lavender-grey hair, a green bandana, a blue and green floral dress and a somewhat intense-looking stare was standing in the doorway next to Joe, holding the door open.

"Uhm… Hello Florence…" Rayman said, relieved that he actually remembered the musician's wife's name for once.

"Hello Rayman." Florence replied, with a sad smile. "Joe arrived here just a minute ago. I guess you heard about what happened to Oliver, right?"

"Uhm, yes! Well, no." Rayman replied, twiddling his fingers nervously. "I heard he was ill, that's all. I thought it was really odd for that to happen now of all times."

"Come in." Florence said, letting Rayman into her house. Joe and Rayman followed Florence to Oliver's room. The musician was lying on his bed with his hands over his belly and a sick, pained look on his face. When he heard Joe and Rayman enter the room, he sat up slowly and greeted them.

"Hey Joe, hey Rayman." The musician said in a weary tone, cringing in pain.

"Woah… What happened?" Joe asked, rubbing both his pairs of eyes in surprise.

"I don't know, I came back from the party feeling fine, went to sleep, then woke up with an awful stomach ache." Oliver replied with a sigh, slipping back into a lying position.

Rayman looked at the musician, and then looked around the room. Florence wasn't there; she must have gone off to check on something else. Rayman slowly lifted a finger, and then jabbed Oliver in the gut, making him yelp and twitch.

"What was that for?" he asked, sitting up and giving Rayman a confused look.

"Sorry. Just curious." Rayman replied regretfully, before turning his attention to the alien beside him. "Joe, did you ride your bike here? Tarayzan told me you can't ride a bike."

"Well, I couldn't at first." Joe explained. "But I do learn pretty quickly, and hearing that one of my friends is sick was my real motivation."

"The gig!" Oliver exclaimed, slapping his hand against his head. "It's only two days away, what if I can't make it?"

Joe was about to reply, when suddenly Florence entered the room again, with Betilla and the Magician beside her. The Magician and the Fairy seemed to be in the middle of some conversation or debate when they walked in.

"It just sounds like he got food poisoning to me!" The Magician said, shrugging.

"But everyone else at the party had the same food and drinks and there have been no reports of them being even the slightest bit ill!" Betilla argued. "It could be a virus picked up from somewhere else!"

The musician's wife ignored them and walked over him, lifting up his orange bandana and placing her hand on his forehead. For a moment, everyone stopped and stared intensely, making Oliver feel somewhat awkward.

"…His temperature seems fine." Florence said, pulling her hand away slowly and raising an eyebrow slightly.

"He ate too much cake!" The Magician suddenly suggested out loud, pointing at the musician with a shaky hand. Betilla sighed and wished he would just pull that hat over himself and hide in it for a while.

"Nonsense!" Joe announced proudly. "I'm sure I cut everyone an equal amount of cake at my birthday party!"

"I hate to break it to you, Joe…" Rayman said quietly. "…But I'm pretty sure Andrew had more cake than Oliver and the Magician combined."

Soon, everyone in the room was arguing over who had more cake than someone else. The argument continued until there was a knock on the front door. The room went silent as Florence went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Oliver called out, gripping onto his tye-die bed sheets.

"The doctor!" His wife replied.

"Which doctor?"

"Dr. Twinkles!"

"Dr. TWINKLES!" Betilla and the Magician gasped in unison.

"Uhhhh, is she a bad doctor?" Rayman asked, looking at them oddly. "By the way you reacted it kinda sounds like she is. But I don't really know, I've never heard of Doctor Twinkles."

"She's a very good doctor…" Betilla whispered to Rayman. "She's just very well known for her… Somewhat dramatic approach to healthcare."

Florence let Dr. Twinkles into the house and into the musician's room. The fairy walked in a masculine manner, rather than femininely. She had dark brown hair and was wearing a somewhat formal-looking blue doctor's outfit, a pair of smart-looking glasses, and an expression so determined and serious that it was almost comical.

"Alright, what will I be amputating today?" Dr. Twinkles announced boldly, causing a rather terrified reaction from the musician. "Oh wait, I was thinking of a different patient. My bad. So, Oliver, tell me what happened last night.

"I was at a party." Oliver began, still curled up a bit in pain. "We were singing, dancing a little, drinking punch, eating food from the food and drinks table-"

"Okay enough." The doctor interrupted. "Did anything significant happen? Where you punched or kicked? Did you eat or drink anything no-one else did?"

"Nope, not really." The musician sighed. "I ate and drank the same things everyone else did, no-one was violent, we were all happy. Although at some point my clothes got wet while I was trying to stop my baby from getting washed out into the sea. It's unrelated, probably, but… I suppose it's significant?"

"The salt water!" The Magician exclaimed, pointing his gloved finger at the musician again. "He swallowed the saltwater and it's making him siiiiick!"

"I SWEAR if you make up some crazy theory one more time I will shove you so far up that hat you will suffocate!" Betilla growled angrily at the Magician, before calming down when she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"I didn't swallow any seawater." Oliver sighed, rubbing his forehead. "The kid probably swallowed a mouthful of seawater and sand, but she's fine."

"I understand this must be getting frustrating." Dr. Twinkles said. "But we need to diagnose this problem before we can treat- WHAT the heck is THIS thing?"

Dr. Twinkles pulled out a blood pressure tester out of her medical supplies box. She looked at the strange band, wondering where it was supposed to go. Of course, any of you would know that it goes around a person's arm, but in this world, no-one has arms.

"This is the second time I've been sent dodgy equipment." The doctor sighed. "Last month they sent me a weird hammer-looking thing that's supposed to be used to test the reflexes in the kuh-nee. What's a kuh-nee? Anyways, Oliver, describe your symptoms."

"REALLY bad stomach pains, uh, sometimes I think I'm about to puke…" the musician described. "…That's it."

"What? No fever, sweating or violent convulsions?" Dr. Twinkles said, surprised. She then thought very carefully for a moment, before turning to Florence. "He needs to come to the hospital with me for a while. It could be appendicitis."

"So you're gonna cut his guts out?" Joe asked. "Like, with a knife?"

"No, I'm not gonna 'cut his guts out'." The Doctor sighed. "And we use scalpels, not knives. They're not the same thing, okay? And we don't know for sure yet. It could just be an allergic reaction or a. unusual case of indigestion."

"Is there any chance I could be well enough to perform in a show within the next two days?" the musician asked, terrified of having to postpone, or even cancel, the gig at Joe's lunch bar.

"I'm afraid it's very unlikely." Dr. Twinkles replied, straightening her glasses. Suddenly, her mobile phone went off. "Excuse me for a moment… Hello? Who is this? Oh you again… WELL I happen to be a bit busy at the moment! …I'm all the way up at Mr. Stone's peaks! …Look, just send one of your vehicles up here and I'll teleport over in a moment… Just tell her to keep pushing, for crying out loud!"

"I… I think we should go now." Betilla said in a flat tone. Everyone else nodded sadly in agreement. Dr. Twinkles turned off her mobile phone and sighed.

"Well I need to go too; some clumsy pregnant woman got stuck inside a giant clarinet in Bongo Hills and went into labour." Dr. Twinkles explained. "Some medics will be here to take Oliver to the hospital aaaaaany minute now."

With that, Dr. Twinkles teleported away. Everyone else in the musician's house was left feeling confused and worried about their friend, especially his wife, who had seen his anticipation leading up to Joe's gig. Soon after, Joe rode his new bicycle back home, Betilla flew back home and Rayman eventually convinced the Magician to teleport both of them back to the Dream Forest, because the walk from Mr. Stone's Peaks to anywhere outside the Blue Mountains is a long, long walk.

* * *

><p>The next day, the musician's friends were at the Butterweed Bog hospital pretty early to visit him. His child was also there, but Rayman could have sworn that the brown-haired toddler had purple hair last time he saw it. Lying wearily in his clean, plain white bed, Oliver spent most of his time talking about his bellyache and how hospitals 'freak him out'. Once Betilla, Rayman, Joe, Florence and the Magician were there, they were greeted by none other than the semi-amazing Dr. Twinkles, who had interesting news for them.<p>

"Well, the good news is that it isn't appendicitis as we first thought." The doctor explained, making everyone sigh with relief. "...However, we took an x-ray, and confirmed my second suspicion- there's some foreign object lodged in his digestive system."

"What!" Florence gasped, as shocked as everyone else. "How could that be? I thought only babies and pets went around swallowing strange things."

"The only other way that sort of thing happens is when a clumsy surgeon leaves something behind during surgery." Dr. Twinkles replied with a shrug. "But according to Oliver's medical record, he's never even had surgery... But he will soon, that thing won't be coming out on its own, whatever it is."

"S-s-Surgery!" the musician stuttered, looking pale and terrified. "I need to see that x-ray! How could ANYTHING worth surgery get stuck in my guts!"

Dr. Twinkles handed over the x-ray image and everyone crowded around, leaning in to take a closer look. No-one had any idea what the thing stuck inside the musician's intestines was, it just looked like a messy white blob on the x-ray.

"It's an apocalyptic parasite egg!" The Magician yelled, waking up a few grumpy hospital patients. "It's going to hatch and multiply! Run for your lives!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Twinkles." Betilla said calmly as she fantasized about grabbing the Magician by his long blonde hair and throwing him out the hospital room window. "He hasn't been taking his medication lately. You know, the medication that crazy old wizards take when they spend too much time home alone?"

"What...?" The Magician mumbled, glancing in confusion at Betilla and Dr. Twinkles. "I don't take medication!"

"I think we need to leave now." Betilla said, grabbing the Magician's hand and dragging him out of the room, passing a confused assistant doctor. "Get well soon, Oliver!"

"...Well, we were going to perform the surgery as soon as we can, but it's gonna cost a lot of money." Dr. Twinkles' assistant explained as he headed over to the group. "Probably more than you mountain-folk can afford."

"Well, I was thinking I could pay for his surgery with the money earned at my lunch bar on the concert night tomorrow." Joe suggested. "But since our favourite musician won't be there, I don't know what to do. We can't just find a replacement for him..."

"Yes you can!" The musician's wife replied boldly. "I can replace him. I've practiced everything he has."

"Wait, wh-" Rayman stuttered. "Oh yeah, I forgot you could play guitar as well..."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver whispered, holding his wife's hand.

"Positive." She replied, with a brave expression. "It's for a good cause, honey."

"So it's settled?" Dr. Twinkles asked, suddenly being more involved than before. "Florence replaces Oliver as the guitarist at Joe's show, and then the money he earns on that night will be used to pay for the surgery?"

Joe smiled and nodded at Florence, who smiled and nodded at the musician, who smiled and nodded at Dr. Twinkles, who smiled and nodded at her assistant, who decided to continue the chain by smiling and nodding at Rayman, who smiled and nodded at his reflection in the window. Suddenly, Tarayzan popped up outside the window, making Rayman jump.

"Scared you that time, didn't I?" Tarayzan laughed. Everyone in the room looked at him. "I need to tell you something important, I know what the-"

"Let's take this outside, Tarayzan." Rayman interrupted, glancing nervously around the room. "You're talking to me through a hospital window and a bunch of my friends are watching. It's kind of creepy."

"Uh, I think Rayman and I are going to go now, Oliver." Joe said. Oliver was too busy throwing up into a bucket to reply. "So, uh, I'll see you after the concert, probably... Sorry you couldn't make it..."

Joe and Rayman left the hospital, leaving the musician with his wife and child. As they went out the doors, Dr. Twinkles' assistant ran past angrily with a broom held tightly in his hands.

"SHOO, SAVAGE!" He yelled, chasing Tarayzan back into the woods, swatting at him with the broom. "BEGONE OR I SHALL DISINFECT YOU, JUNGLE-DWELLER!"

"Wait! No!" Joe called out. "Ahhh spacesticks, he seemed like he needed to tell you something.

"Don't worry about it, Joe." Rayman replied casually. "He's Tarayzan; he lives in the Swamps of Forgetfulness. I doubt he has any ground-breaking news or anything. Come on, we need to get the concert ready and inform the rest of the band of what's going on!"

* * *

><p>For the rest of that day, and for most of the next morning, Joe and his friends made all kinds of interesting preparations. Florence met the rest of the band, almost getting her nose broken by the brutal fairy drummer in the pink dress, and proved her guitar skills to them. Rayman decorated the stage and organized the tables and seats, the new blue chairs not going any faster than the rest. Joe decorated his lunch bar and made everything look neat and colourful. Betilla generally… Just… Did helpful stuff, while the Magician kept screaming at the tide whenever it washed in. A few hours before the evening concert, Florence got a call from her ill husband.<p>

"Are you nervous?" He asked her, the pain still somewhat evident in his voice, even though he now sort of knew what was causing it.

"Yeah." Florence replied quietly, hiding away from the rest of the band as they prepared their instruments.

"Don't be." Oliver replied. "You'll do great, I've seen you play those songs before and I'm really proud of you for-

"I'm not worried about the performance, darling, I'm worried about you." The lady sighed, holding the phone in one hand and the guitar in the other. "Joe was so kind to put his profits towards your surgery, I just really hope he earns enough tonight f-"

"TEEEENNNNDDDEEEEERRRR MOOOOMMMMEEEENNNNTTT!" The little feminine-looking drummer fairy yelled out in her manliest voice, interrupting the sweet husband/wife conversation.

To skip a lot of boring dialogue, lame jokes and passionate emotions of joy and inspiration, let's just say the gig was very successful. The band played great- although Florence kept giving people creepy sideways stares- and lots of people from around the valley came to Joe's Lunch Bar for drinks, dinner, snacks or just to hang around. Which is kind of weird because lunch bars don't usually serve dinner… But the bar is owned and run by a green-skinned-four-eyed extraterrestrial in a world of limbless people so it didn't really matter. Joe was very busy that evening and night, but it did not matter because he loved his job, he loved serving people, and the music playing beside him was a continuous reminder of what he was doing for a friend who made the great event possible.

* * *

><p>The next day, Joe paid for Oliver's surgery, (with enough money left over to buy the Magician some crazy-lonely-old-wizard medication) and some unknown amount of time later it was done. The mysterious thing in the musician's small intestine that was causing him pain was out. And this is where things end rather interestingly. Oliver was lying in his hospital bed, still asleep from the anesthetic and gazing up and the ceiling with a tripped-out half-open-eyed look. Florence, Joe, Betilla and the Magician surrounded him, with mixed emotions of joy, teary-eyedness, laughter, and the need to use the bathroom. Rayman arrived at the hospital room later than the others and was greeted by Dr. Twinkles.<p>

"Dr. Twinkles!" Rayman said, a little nervously. "Is he okay? Did you figure out what was stuck in his gut?"

"He's fine now, Rayman." The fairy doctor replied in a serious tone, while holding back a smirk. "None of us could figure out what it was when we removed it, but a recently-disinfected friend of yours visited us and knew what it was and exactly how it got there…"

The small crowd around the musician separated to reveal Tarayzan standing in front of the bed, smirking with one eyebrow raised. He was holding up a labeled jar, inside it was none other than a little plastic-looking semi-transparent sphere, with lights and buttons sticking out of it. The coloured lights were still blinking faintly.

"So THAT's where that stupid toy went!" Rayman said out loud, clicking his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you for reading this fanfic! I apologize for any injuries or illnesses caused by reading it, please do not sue me. Instead, just as Dr. Twinkles to fix it.<strong>


End file.
